TzKal-Zuk
TzKal-Zuk is the last monster encountered in the Inferno, and currently the second strongest monster in Old School RuneScape. According to TzHaar-Ket-Keh, TzKal-Zuk is the apparent leader of the feral TzHaar in the Inferno. Players can pay 100 slayer reward points to have Duradel or Nieve assign TzHaar as a slayer assignment. When players have TzHaar as a slayer task, they will be prompted with an option to be assigned 1 TzTok-Jad or 1 TzKal-Zuk; the latter requires having killed TzKal-Zuk at least once before being able to have him assigned. Players who succeed in defeating him on task will receive 101,890 slayer experience. Strategy As TzKal-Zuk is isolated from the platform the player is on, he cannot be attacked with melee. Only ranged or magic attacks will be able to reach him. The twisted bow is the most effective weapon to use against TzKal-Zuk, followed by Armadyl crossbow. The toxic blowpipe is also recommended for killing the minions that appear during the fight. During the fight, a shield will appear to protect the player from TzKal-Zuk's attacks. The shield has 600 hitpoints and will move, so players will need to move alongside it to avoid taking damage from TzKal-Zuk. If the player does not get behind the shield when TzKal-Zuk attacks, they run the possibility of taking massive damage from its attacks. It is possible for TzKal-Zuk's attacks to miss or deal survivable damage, though this should not be relied on. Tick eating does not work against TzKal-Zuk. The toxic blowpipe's short range may lure the player out of the shield's protection when attacking a monster, so caution should be exercised when wielding it. In addition to this, a Jal-Xil and Jal-Zek will appear periodically throughout the fight and attack the shield. It is imperative to keep them off the shield, as if the shield is destroyed, the player's chances of survival are essentially zero. Pray accordingly against the 2 and focus on TzKal-Zuk once both minions are killed. When TzKal-Zuk reaches 480 hitpoints, a JalTok-Jad will appear and attack the shield. Tag and kill it immediately as leaving it alive can be problematic, especially when more Jal-Xil and Jal-Zeks reappear. At 240 hitpoints, 4 Jal-MejJaks will appear from the lava and start healing TzKal-Zuk. The Jal-MejJaks will heal about 25 hitpoints on average, and will quickly heal TzKal-Zuk if not attacked. Once attacked, the Jal-MejJak will attack the area in front of it, dealing 8-10 damage with their AoE attacks. Kill the Jal-MejJaks before focusing on TzKal-Zuk again. It is best to wait for the Jal-Xil and Jal-Zek to respawn again before triggering the appearance of the Jal-MejJaks to kill the healers without much inconvenience. The toxic blowpipe is the strongest weapon against the Jal-MejJaks. Any remaining minions when TzKal-Zuk is killed will automatically die with him. Drops |} Rewards Should players manage to defeat TzKal-Zuk, they will be awarded the much-coveted infernal cape along with 16,440 Tokkul (doubled if the player has completed the Elite tier of the Karamja Diary). The infernal cape is untradeable, so it is a very clear symbol to other players that the player has defeated this mighty foe. There is also a 1/100 chance of receiving a Jal-nib-rek pet upon defeating it. Outside, players may give TzHaar-Ket-Keh any unwanted infernal capes for a 2nd chance at a Jal-nib-rek, having also a 1/100 chance. Category:Inferno Category:Bosses Category:Old School-exclusive content